CEMBURU
by Bunnie B
Summary: Baekhyun tidak tau harus menangis atau tertawa saat mengetahui adik dari temannya membawa teman. Mungkin jika adik dari temannya itu membawa teman yang normal Baekhyun akan senang, tapi ini? [CHANBAEK] [SEQUEL OF PISANG]


Setiap hari kamis, memang kebiasaan Baekhyun akan pergi ke kolam renang. Entah itu bersama sepupunya atau bersama temannya. Tetapi lebih sering ia akan pergi bersama Jongin, temannya. Seperti sekarang, ia dan Jongin berjanji untuk berenang bersama, tetapi kali ini mereka tidak akan berenang di kolam renang umum melainkan pantai.

Baekhyun yang sudah berada di pantai sejak 20 menit yang lalu menguap bosan, Ia dan Jongin memang berangkat terpisah hari ini, katanya Jongin akan pergi bersama anak buahnya. Baekhyun tau siapa yang di maksud Jonngin anak buah. Tentu saja adiknya, well selama ini Baekhyun tau Jongin memiliki adik tetapi tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung ataupun tahu tentangnya.

"Hooii Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh, ia memasang senyumnya saat mendapati Jongin berjalan kearahnya dengan dua bocah berkulit putih di kiri dan kanannya.

"Hai Jongin," Baekhyun balas menyapa, "Apa mereka adikmu? Astaga!" Baekhyun berseru dengan heboh sampai membuat beberapa pengunjung melihat kearah mereka, "Itu sungguh berbeda kawan, kalian terlihat seperti zebra. Sungguh!"

Jongin mendengus, ia sudah menebak akan begini reaksi temannya saat melihat bagaimana rupa adiknya. "Bagus kawan, pujian yang sangat menyentuh hati,". Baekhyun tertawa kecil, tapi sungguh memang Jongin dan kedua adiknya terlihat seperti zebra jika berdampingan.

"Aku baru tau memiliki dua adik, well itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Dua?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Adikku hanya satu Baekhyun, namanya Sehun," ia meletakkan kepalanya pada bocah yang ada di sebelah kirinya, "Sedangkan yang ini teman Sehun, namanya Luhan. Sehun bilang dia ingin membawa temannya, tak apa bukan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum lalu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sehun. Mengusak helaian rambut hitam milik Sehun dengan sayang, "Tak apa, aku suka anak kecil, benarkan Sehun?" lalu tubuh Baekhyun membeku, ia seperti pernah mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama Sehun tetapi lupa siapa yang menyebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun?" Jongin kebingungan saat melihat Baekhyun yang mendadak seperti batu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita mulai, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berenaaang!" yang lebih pendek tapi lebih tinggi dari Sehun dan Luhan kembali berseru senang.

"Ah ya, tetapi masih ada satu tamu lagi. Tadi ia pergi untuk buang air kecil."

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

Jongin melihat sekelilingnya, mencari teman Sehun yang tadi pergi buang air kecil. Ketika matanya menangkap orang yang dicari, Jongin berseru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang itu dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak memembesarkan pupil matanya saat melihat siapa yang ditunjuk oleh Jongin.

"Itu dia. Hey bocah cepat lah!"

Yang dipanggil tergesa-gesa menghampiri sambil sibuk membenarkan resleting celananya, "Baekhyun ini Chanyeol, teman adikku."

Tepat ketika kedua mata itu bertemu, satu di antaranya mendesah kesal dan satu di antaranya tersenyum lebar dengan tangan masih sibuk membenarkan resleting celana.

"Aku akan kembali sial sepertinya.."

* * *

 **CEMBURU**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

 **Warning: boyXboy, TYPO**

 **.**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (15 y/o)**

 **Kim Jong In (15 y/o)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (6 y/o)**

 **Luhan (6 y/o)**

 **Kim Se Hun (6 y/o)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

Dua remaja dan tiga bocah itu akhirnya memilih membentangkan tikar di sisi kanan pantai yang memang sepi akan pengunjung. Banyak pengunjung pantai yang lebih memilih untuk membentangkan tikar di bagian kiri pantai, karena itu Baekhyun dan Jongin lebih memilih sisi kanan.

"Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, sebelum berenang ganti baju dulu oke."

"Harus disini _hyung?_ " Chanyeol bertanya.

Jongin yang sedang asik membuka atasan Sehun lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. "Ya tentu, memangnya dimana lagi?"

Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan kedua pria itu, dia tetap fokus membuka pakaian Luhan. Ia yakin, setiap kali Chanyeol membuka mulutnya maka hal-hal aneh akan keluar dari mulutnya maka dari itu dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dan Jongin, dia tidak mau terkena darah tinggi.

"Tapi aku malu jika pisangku dilihat oleh Baekhyun _hyung_ ,"

Jongin langsung memasang wajah kesusahan, Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya, Baekhyun berusah untuk tidak menggali tanah, dia sungguh sangat ingin mengubur dirinya. Sementara Sehun hanya bersidekap dengan wajah sombongnya.

"Pisangmu belum besar seperti punya papaku, jadi Baekhyun _hyung_ tidak akan tertarik."

"Ehh!?"

Luhan masih mengerjapkan matanya bingung, Baekhyun sudah akan bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di air jika saja Jongin tidak menahan tangannya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kalian ini bicaranya tidak jelas!" Jongin menengahi.

Setelah ketiga bocah itu berganti pakaian dengan celana renang, ketiganya tidak langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam air melainkan tetap duduk di tikar dengan tangan yang sibuk memegang segelas susu rasa coklat. Jongin yang menyuruh mereka untuk mengisi perut sebelum berenang, remaja itu takut mereka akan masuk angin.

"Chanyeol suka sekali duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun _hyung_ ya," tiba-tiba Luhan bersuara.

Memang saat ini Chanyeol tengah menikmati susunya di pangkuan Baekhyun, awalnya Baekhyun menolak keras. Tetapi saat melihat wajah melangsa dari Chanyeol akhirnya Baekhyun mau mendudukkan Chanyeol di pangkuannya.

"Aku juga suka duduk di pangkuan mamaku, bahkan aku melarang adikku untuk duduk di pangkuan mamaku. Aku mengatakan pada adikku jika pangkuan mamaku adalah milikku," jelas Luhan.

Chanyeol menjauhkan mulutnya dari gelas, "Tapi, kalau malam milik papamu loh," ucapnya.

"Ehh!?"

Jongin kembali tertawa dengan wajah kesusahan, Luhan kembali mengerjapkan matanya bingung, Sehun yang tak peduli hanya memandang pantai dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. Kenapa Engkau menciptakan makhluk seperti Chanyeol Tuhan? Batin Baekhyun melangsa.

"Ha-ha, lebih baik kalian berenang saja ya. Sudah sana," Jongin berucap sambil mengambil gelas kosong yang ada di tangan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersama dengan Baekhyun _hyung_ ," Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan dengan memasang wajah malu-malu.

"Bikin mual," ucap Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun secara bersamaan.

 **###**

Jongin dan Baekhyun saat ini masih setia duduk di pinggir pantai, mengawasi ketiga bocah yang masih asik bermain air. Setelah kejadian yang bikin mual itu akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil diseret oleh Sehun untuk bermain air, tetapi sesekali kepala bocah gendut itu menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan Baekhyun. Bocah gendut itu takut jika Baekhyun akan dicuri oleh alien dan akhirnya Baekhyun jatuh cinta dengan alien itu dan menikah dengan alien itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang akan mati karena cintanya dicuri alien. Pemikiran aneh.

Namanya juga manusia aneh..

"Bocah itu sepertinya menyukaimu," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kau yang mengatakan padanya jika aku menyukai pisang?"

Jongin langsung gelagapan, pria dengan kulit tan itu langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia takut jika di teruskan Baekhyun akan mengamuk dan meminta ia untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya.

"Baehyun! Jongin!"

Kedua makhluk dengan perbedaan warna kulit yang sangat mencolok itu menoleh dan langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang tengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Dengan gelagapan keduanya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kris? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sesekali kakinya menendang kaki Jongin.

Kris adalah teman sekelas Baekhyun dan Jongin, orang yang paling dihindari oleh Jongin dan Baekhyun. Karena apa? Karena Kris itu benar-benar perusak suasana, jika ada Kris maka semuanya akan menjadi sangat-sangat _awkward_. Maka dari itu Baekhyun dan Jongin akan berusaha untuk menghindari Kris. Bisa di katakan Kris adalah Chanyeol versi dewasa.

"Aku bersama ibuku, lalu melihat kalian. Waah~kebetulan, bolehkah aku bergabung?"

Baekhyun sudah akan menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi sial, suara teriakkan mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga. Di pantai, Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri ketiga remaja tersebut, mengabaikan Sehun yang memanggil namanya.

"Hei tiang listrik!"

Baekhyun mendelik begitu juga Jongin, sementara Kris hanya menunjukkan dirinya sambil masang muka kebingungan. "Aku?" Kris bertanya.

"Ya kau! Jauh-jauh sana!"

Baekhyun dan Jongin saling melirik, kedua remaja dengan perbedaan warna kulit yang kontras itu sama-sama menggigit bibir bawah mereka. Mereka berdua tidak kuat untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya antara Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku harus jauh-jauh? Mereka temanku."

"Tapi aku kekasihnya!" Chanyeol berdiri didepan Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau?" Kris menunjuk Chanyeol. "Kau kekasih Byun Baek Hyun? Yang benar saja." Pria tinggi dengan rambut kepirang-pirangan itu tertawa.

Wajah si bocah gendut semakin memerah saat mendengar tawa pria tinggi dihadapannya, bahkan telinganya Chanyeol yang seperti peri itu ikut memerah.

"Kenapa memangnya jika aku kekasih Baekhyun _hyung_!?"

Kris menghentikan tawanya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan meremas lengan Jongin kuat. Lalu Kris kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Hey bocah." Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Baekhyun itu tidak suka dengan orang pendek, dia suka dengan orang tinggi sepertiku."

Chanyeol yang memang memiliki sifat dasar tidak mau kalah kembali menjawab. "Tapi aku juga punya pisang!"

"Oh ya? Coba ukur, pisang siapa yang kebih besar."

Baekhyun bersumpah dia akan mengubur Kris hidup-hidup jika dia benar-benar akan mengukur barang pribadinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi gigiku tidak maju! Baekhyun _hyung_ tidak suka dengan pria yang bergigi maju sepertimu!"

Ketiga remaja itu terdiam, Baekhyun sudah berancang-ancang akan menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari Kris jika seandainya pria itu mengamuk.

"Setidaknya aku tidak gendut." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kris kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun dan Jongin. "Aku harus kembali pada ibuku sepertinya, sampai jumpa disekolah. Jongin dan Baekhyunie.."

"JANGAN MEMANGGILNYA BAEKHYUNIE GIGI MAJU!" teriak Chanyeol ketika Kris sudah berjalan menjauh.

Nafas bocah gendut itu memburu, wajahnya yang sudah menyerupai buah melon memerah sampai ketelinga.

"Makanya kerjaannya jangan makan saja. Tidak percaya sih aku bilang gendut." Entah muncul dari mana, tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Lihat saja tiang itu! Aku akan balas dendam!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Nah loh, yang sibuk minta dilanjut mana suaranya? nih udah di bawain sequelnya jangan lupa review loh^^  
**

 **Betewe, sedih masa. gak ada yang baca drabble di wattpad :(( coba deh kunjungin, terus comment. apa feelnya gak dapat ya? apa udah gak horror lagi ceritanya? sedih aku tuuuh~~**

 **Udah segitu aja^^ jangan lupa review :***


End file.
